


My Angel

by Chamaki



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Guardian Angel, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lumity, Sharing a Bed, The Owl House - Freeform, angel!Amity, gay lil amity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamaki/pseuds/Chamaki
Summary: Luz accidentally gets stuck in the human world and Amity would do anything to get her back or see her again, she would even become her guardian angel even if it means she also gets stuck in the human world.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably draw art for this au so my instagram is @/chamaaki_
> 
> thank you for reading!!<3

Pain flew through her heart and throughout her body.Something was wrong she could feel it but she didn’t know exactly what.The first thing that came into her mind was...

_ Luz _

——————————————————————

_ “LUZ!” _

Everything was spinning,Luz couldn’t concentrate on anything except Eda.She was still in her owl form but she was set free.

“Lilith must have been able to help her escape” She thought. She was so glad, Eda was like a second mother to her she couldn’t handle seeing her hurt.

Luz didn’t know what to do...she was scared, Emperor Belos wanted the portal to the human realm but she couldn’t let that happen.

She had to stop it.

She couldn’t let him go to the human realm.

She had an idea but it meant she might not be able to ever go back...”i can destroy the portal...then he won’t be able to touch the human realm” 

She had to do this there was no other way...

It would be okay...she had Eda and king and Willow and Gus and...Amity...she didn’t realize until now but she really liked being around Amity “maybe staying here forever won’t be such a bad thing” Luz smiled to herself and put the light spell on the portal.

_ ”Goodbye Mami” _

——————————————————————

_ ”Luz no!!” _

Those were the last words she heard in the boiling isles.

The portal opened.

Everything happened so quickly.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

She still managed to set off the spell. 

But she was inside the portal.

No.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

She stared in disbelief as the portal broke right in front of her eyes.

But she was on the other side...the side she wasn’t supposed to be on...she was back in the human realm.

Tears slowly fell down her face 

_ ”No...please” _

Luz’s mind immediately went to Amity and Eda...she didn’t want to admit she had favorites but Amity and Eda were probably the people she would miss the most.

Luz thought about Amity and her bright golden eyes and the way she plays with her hair when she blushes and her cute little giggle when Luz does something dumb...

And she thought about Eda and how much she warmed up to Luz and how safe she felt in her arms when Eda would hug her...

Luz was sobbing now.

She couldn’t help it.

She wanted to go back.

She had nothing here...except her mom but it’s not like she could go see her, she thinks Luz is still in summer camp.

Luz would do anything to go back or at least see everyone again.

——————————————————————

The pain in Amity’s heart was even bigger now...this made no sense why was she hurting.

Luz was okay right?

Luz has to be okay...she’s Luz after all she never gives up.

Amity’s foot was still broken but she couldn’t just sit there and do nothing.

She got up and took her crutches to be able to walk.She wasn’t used to using them but she had to find Luz.

“Woah there mittens,where ya going?” 

“Get out of my way Edric!”

Amity scowled at him,she didn’t mean to sound rude but she was so worried.

She had to find Luz, what if she wasn’t okay?She didn’t know if she could deal with that.What if she was hurt?

She knew it was probably just her anxiety making her think like this but what is Luz really wasn’t okay, she had to go find her.

“Hey, hey, wait Amity, i heard about what happened with Luz and the owl lady. You’re going to go find Luz right? Emira and I can...help you” Edric looked worried, he knew his little sisterhas really bad anxiety and he knew she really liked Luz.Amity wasn’t going to just do nothing but he would rather go with her than let her go alone.

“Fine but hurry up” 

Amity’s voice was getting higher and her voice was getting stuck in her throat she knew she was going to start crying because of her anxiety soon she had to hurry and find Luz.

Before when Amity was in bed resting she decided to learn about other coven’s magic like Luz did.

She learned a spell to help her walk faster she wasn’t the best at using it but it had to do. Amity, Edric and Emira were all surprisingly faster they were able to get halfway to the Emperors castle.

“Amity...what are you even going to do when we get there? if they’re still fighting you can’t really help...” Emira was more concerned about Amity’s plan if she even had one.

“i don’t know Em... but i have to do something! Luz could be hurt.”

“You could get hurt Am!” Emira yelled she didn’t mean to, but she didn’t want Amity to get hurt becuase she rushed into this trying to be a hero...Luz can take care of herself right? Emira also cared about Luz a lot...she didn’t want to believe she wasn’t okay.

“I don’t care!!! i need to make sure Luz is okay!” 

Tears streamed down her face. 

“She’s okay...”

Amity,Emira and Edric all turned around to face the voice they heard.

It was Eda and...Lilith.

They both had a white streak in their hair and both of them had one gray eye...but other than that they looked fine.Amity became hopeful that Luz was okay but Eda was crying.

“Luz is okay...she’s just...gone” 

_ “Gone”  _

_ What. What do you mean “gone” _

“w-what...gone?” Amity looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

Lilith realized what she thought Eda meant,she quickly clarified.

“no no! My sister meant she’s okay but she’s in the human realm! it’s not what you thought she’s okay!” Lilith smiled at Amity to show her it was actually okay.

“oh...wait! but can’t Luz just come back through your portal!?” Amity was relieved Luz was alive but she terrified that the answer to the question she asked was “no”.

Eda looked at her sadly. Eda didn’t want to accept the answer was no but she had to tell her.

“The...the portal broke, she can’t come back...unless we find a way to fix it”.

Amity felt her heart drop she didn’t want to believe this.

_ Luz was gone. _

——————————————————————

It was the next day.

Amity still didn’t want to believe what happened.

She had to find a way to get back to Luz somehow.

Amity didn’t want to deal with the world at the moment so she went back to sleep.She drank the medicine,that helped the pain in her foot, that was on the side of her table and fell back asleep.

“This medicine doesn’t taste like the one i drank yesterday...” 

Amity forgot she asked Edric to get her a elixir to enhance her magic powers 

_ Sh*t. _

Amity drank the wrong thing...but she felt so tired now she didn’t want to get up to find the actual medicine 

She was so tired and falling asleep seemed so nice she just closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep

She dreamed about Luz and her chocolate brown eyes and her fluffy curly hair and her sweet smile...but then she saw an angel? It was a person with wings but she couldn’t see who it was they were just a black silhouette.The angel started speaking to her.

She’s never had dreams like this...

_ It’s your turn  _

_ You can help her  _

_ You love her don’t you?  _

_ Then help her _

_ Become her angel  _

The angel came closer and the figure became more clear...it was herself.

Amity was looking at herself but she had dark purple wings that were cracked and cut in certain areas...she had a broken halo on the top of her head that would flicker with purple light...Why was this angel version of Amity so...broken?

Is this what she would become if she became Luz’s angel...what does becoming her angel even mean?

Amity just stared at her other self,she didn’t know what to say or do 

The angel spoke four more words and then disappeared.

_ Protect her  _

_ Save her  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz accidentally gets stuck in the human world and Amity would do anything to get her back or see her again, she would even become her guardian angel even if it means she also gets stuck in the human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than the first one but i hope you all still like it.And thank you to those who are supporting my story and leaving kudos/comments <3

_ I’ll protect her. _

———————————————————————

Amity!

Amity.

Amity...

The voices calling her name sounded so familiar...but they felt so far.

They sounded like Edric and Emira but the voices were fading away so quickly,Amity wasn’t sure if it was them.

She wanted to reach out to the voices but they were gone.

“Amity?”

This was a different voice.

It was familiar too but different,this voice was sweet and calm with a hint of happiness.

Amity realized who the voice was,

_ Luz. _

Amity opened her eyes to see chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

“Amity!!” Luz exclaimed happily 

“How did you get here!? Is the portal fixed?? Is anyone else here?! I’m so happy you’re here!!”

“Luz.” Was the only thing Amity managed to say, her throat was dry and it hurt to speak.She wondered why her throat hurt,she didn’t have a sore throat the day before.

Amity tried to not think about the pain and stared at Luz with joy in her eyes.Luz was rambling and asking so many questions that she didn’t know the answer to,but she was just focused on Luz and how cute she was when she talked a lot.

She held out her hand to touch Luz’s but when her fingers touched hers, all the color drained out of her hands and all that was left was a dull transparent version of her pale skin.

“Amity? What’s going on?” 

Amity couldn’t take her eyes of their hands...

_ Why? _

_ Why is this happening? _

——————————————————————

Luz stared at their hands.

She could see Amity’s hands but she couldn’t feel them.

The spaces between her fingers where Amity’s warm fingers should be were instead filled with cold dull air.

_ Why is this happening? _

_ Is this some kind of sick punishment for destroying the portal? _

_ I can see and hear her but i can’t touch her... _

_ Why? _

——————————————————————

Amity pulled her hand back and she saw the color return to her skin.

Why did her skin only become dull and transparent when she touched Luz? It didn’t make sense.Amity kept staring at her hand,

she still didn’t even know how she got here, she was just so happy to see Luz.

“I...I don’t know how i got here, i had a dream...and then i woke up here”Amity’s throat still hurt but it was easier to talk.

Amity looked up at Luz and her happy expression was gone...she didn’t like seeing her sad.

_ I made her sad. _

_ I’m supposed to protect her and make her happy not sad. _

_ How do i fix this? _

“Come on,lets go” Luz spoke in a monotone voice that she never heard her speak in before...it was like she had no more emotions.Amity hated seeing her like this.

“Where are we going” Amity asked,she looked around for the first time since getting here.They were in a forest,big green trees surrounded them,small flowers were growing on the floor and the sky was a bright blue.

_ So this is Earth...it’s pretty. _

Amity also noticed her cast was gone and her foot seemed better.She was so confused this made no sense,her foot couldn’t have healed that quickly...

Luz smiled again. Amity couldn’t tell if it was fake or not she hoped it wasn’t.

“To my secret hideout of course” Luz grinned,Amity was pretty sure this smile wasn’t fake,she was glad Luz was smiling again.

“Secret...hideout?”

“Yeah come on i’ll show you...it will be an adventure!! The adventure of wizard apprentice Luz Noceda and her mighty side kick that fell from heaven into the woods,Amity Blight!”

“Huh!!! Side kick...fell from heaven...what?!” Amity was blushing and Luz just giggled “Did i actually fall here or is she just joking”Amity thought...

Amity got up and followed Luz.

_ Dumb Luz...Why are you so cute?... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry it’s taking me so long to post a new chapter💔💔

_ Protect her  _

_ Save her  _

How?

How can i protect her?

Amity looked into the eyes of her other self.Her golden eyes shined with a light that could blind her if she looked for too long,but she couldn’t take her eyes off them because she saw something...no someone in her eyes...

_ Luz _

Amity’s other self’s eyes were small but when Amity looked at her eyes it felt like she could see a whole other world.

The world with Luz in it.

_ You can go to her. _

_ You can protect her. _

How?!

_ Do you promise to protect her? _

_ Are you willing to protect her? _

“Yes!!” Amity yelled out,she just wanted to see Luz already.

_ Then you can become her angel.  _

A bright light flashed.

Amity didn’t know what was happening.

She felt so much pain in her back and her head.

She screamed out in pain,she felt as if her skin was being ripped open.

But then after 5 more seconds the pain was gone.

_ Go protect her. _

—————————————————————————

Amity opened her eyes,she didn’t recognize the ceiling she turned and looked around.Luz was sitting in a chair reading a book.She was reading the second Azura book,Amity remembered Luz telling her it was her favorite.

“Amity!You’re awake!”Luz smiled 

“Luz...i think i remembered how this happened to me...wait how did i get here?”Amity looked around,she was in some sort of cabin there was a table with a few chairs ,they were made out of wood and had beautiful carvings on the back of the chairs and the top of the table,a bookshelf filled with books and other things and a couch which she was laying on.

“I carried you”Luz looked at her and blushed.

“Carried me...?”Amity was blushing again.She wondered if she carried her bridal style or maybe she carried her on her back.

Luz interrupted her train on thought when she started speaking again

“It was kind of weird...and scary”Luz looked down at her hand.”The second i picked you up it was like you became transparent...what if it’s my fault?”

Amity’s eyes widened.

_Why would you think that it was your fault...it’s my fault_

Luz continued speaking but she just kept looking at her hands“We don’t know if your skin only becomes transparent with me or if it happens with everyone you touch...if it’s just with me then it probably is my fault,maybe i didn’t something wrong,maybe because of the portal...”

“Luz...it isn’t your fault...i think it’s mine,i think i know what happened.”Amity looked down she didn’t want to see Luz sad.She wanted to go hug her but she didn’t think that was the best idea at the moment.

“What do you mean it’s your fault?”Luz looked confused.

“Edric gave me an elixir to enhance my powers but i accidentally drank it before i went to sleep 

i had a really weird dream i saw...myself and she told me to protect you and then i woke up here...”Amity didn’t tell her the whole story about how her other self had wings and obviously the part about Amity loving Luz.

“ Oh...that’s weird...” Luz stared at Amity trying to make sense of what Amity told her,she thought maybe it was some weird witch thing where you get weird dreams about yourself.

“So where are we?”Amity looked around again,it wasn’t a big place and it seemed like it was just one room plus a bathroom.

“This is my secret hideout! I found this cabin in the woods a few years ago...it doesn’t belong to anyone so i kind of took it,i would come here a lot since...i didn’t have a lot of friends. I kind of wish i had at least one friend so i could bring them here and have fun ” Luz looked down in embarrassment and laughed a little trying to lighten the mood she didn’t really want to admit to Amity to that she didn’t have a lot or any friends growing up especially since Amity seemed really popular when they first met.

“Well...then i guess i’ll be that friend” Amity blushed and looked towards Luz.She was really glad they were friends.

Luz looked at Amity and had a big grin on her face but then she yawned and stretched her arms up,she rubbed her eyes and looked tiredly at Amity. 

“Are you tired? Maybe i could sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the couch since i already slept here”Amity got up to fix the blankets before Luz stopped her .

“No,no it’s fine you can sleep on the couch again” Luz smiled she wanted Amity to be comfortable after all she was kind of a guest in Luz’s secret hideout she had to make her feel comfortable.

“Luz really, it’s fine i’ll sleep on the floor” Amity had a frown on her face she didn’t want Luz to have to sleep on the floor because of her.

“Amity no i’ll sleep on the floor” Luz was frowning too and she crossed her arms.

“Why are you so stubborn!” Amity whined and turned to picked up the pillow.

Luz thought she won the disagreement but then a pillow came flying to her face.

Luz grabbed onto the pillow and Amity started laughing.When Amity laughed her hair bounced and Amity would hold on to her hands or clap...it was cute.Luz felt he blood rush up to her face she didn’t want Amity to see her blush so she threw the pillow back at Amity.

“Haha got you” Luz smirked,maybe if she won the pillow fight she could convince Amity to sleep on the couch.

They spent about an hour pillow fighting,they didn’t even notice the time passing.

They both collapsed on the floor and we’re both just laughing enjoying each other’s company.They both don’t think they’ve ever been happier...

They turned to look at each other,

“maybe...since the pillow fight was a tie...we should both sleep on the floor”Luz said and she hoped Amity would say yes because if she didn’t that would be embarrassing.

“Yeah maybe we should,it can be like a sleepover...i never had sleepovers with people i liked,my parents always made me have sleepovers with the popular kids,but i never really had any fun”Amity and Luz were still looking into each other’s eyes,Amity didn’t know why she was telling Luz so much about her past but she trusted Luz.

“I’m sorry you didn’t have any fun,i’ve never even had a sleepover before,like i said i never really had any friends but that just means my first sleepover is going to be so amazing...because it’s with you”Luz grabbed onto Amity’s hand and smiled but then she looked down at her hands and they were fading away again.

“We should...figure out why that’s happening”Luz frowned again she wish she could actually hold her hand instead of just feeling a cold shiver.

“But first let’s get some sleep”

They both helped put some blankets and pillows on the floor and they laid down. 

“Good night Amity.”

“Good night Luz”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot longer than the 3rd chapter and hopefully they will all be about this length from now on (comments are appreciated 💕)

Amity woke up to the sound of birds singing.She hummed along with them,they sounded so nice and peaceful,Amity looked over to see Luz still sleeping,she remembered the events of the night before and she smiled,everything was so nice...Amity wished it could last forever.The two of them together.

_ Can we be like this in the future? _

What was she thinking Luz doesn’t like her that way...

Amity reached to move some of Luz’s hair away from her face,but the second her fingers came in contact with Luz’s skin ,her hand immediately faded away.Amity gasped and brought her back near herself and away from Luz’s face.She still wasn’t used to seeing her hand do that,she still didn’t understand why that happened.All she knew was that she was tired...so tired of seeing her hand turn dull and lifeless,when Luz did the exact opposite to her.Luz filled her life with light and happiness.

Tears fell down her face,she brought her hand up to wipe them away,but more and more kept coming.Her fingers moved slowly trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn’t stop falling,she couldn’t really comprehend why she crying.

_ Why am i crying? _

Amity thought about everything that happened since Luz came to the boiling isles...her life changed so much once she met Luz.She became happier,life had more meaning,she enjoyed going to school more...she found out what it felt like to fall in love.

_ I fell in love for the first time once i met Luz  _

_ I fell in love with her  _

Amity felt the blankets move next to her,she turned her head and saw that Luz was starting to wake up.Amity quickly wiped away all the tears from her face,her eyes,nose and cheeks were slightly red from crying but she hoped it wasn’t too noticeable.She didn’t want Luz to worry.

“morning Amity”Luz said through a yawn.She was probably still tired and didn’t get enough sleep.Amity noticed the dark circles that surrounded Luz’s eyes,but when Luz looked at her, she smiled and her eyes had a soft look inside them.Amity could stare at her eyes for hours,but she was still concerned about her health.

_ Did she not sleep enough? _

Amity was in her own world focusing on her thoughts.She was still confused about everythingshe never really got a chance to really think about what happened.

_ None of this makes sense _

Amity was pulled away from her thoughts when Luz started coughing,Amity quickly turned to her with a worried look on her face.”Are you okay do you want some water?”Luz simply looked at her and nodded slowly,giving Amity another smile,but this time her eyes were full of pain.Amity stood up,the floorboards of the old cabin creaked as she walked to the bathroom to get some water.It wasnt the best water,but it had to do for now.There was a small cup near the sink she guess she had to use that,she didn’t think there would be any other cups here.She realized Luz probably hasn’t eaten yet...and it’s been a day since they got here.

Amity walked back and handed the cup to Luz.Amity opened her mouth to say something when she saw the cup fall out of Luz’s hands.Her hand was shaking and she looked down at the cup “sorry” Luz mumbled,her eyes going back and forth between Amity and the water on the floor.

“Luz are you okay??”Amity went to hold Luz’s hands to stop them from shaking,once they were fine she went to pick up the cup and took some towels from the bathroom to clean the water up.

Luz just kept staring at the water on the floor.

_ Something’s wrong. _

“Sorry” Luz mumbled again ,it was all she could say at the moment.

“Sorry for what?”Amity said kindly,she didn’t want Luz to think she was mad at her “it was an accident it’s okay...are you okay Luz?” 

Luz just smiled again.”yeah...i’m okay,sorry for making you worry”

Amity didn’t really believe her but she didn’t want to keep pushing her.”We should go buy food or something you haven’t eaten yet right?”

Luz’s eyes widened and at the same exact time her stomach growled.”oh my god you’re right we haven’t eaten yet.” Amity’s stomach growled as well and they both started giggling.

Luz walked over to a small closet,Amity noticed she was walking pretty slowly...maybe it was just because she was tired and hungry.Luz opened the closet and took out a small box,it was pink with purple swirls and a blue cover.On the top of the cover it said two words 

“Feliz Cumpleaños...? What does that mean is it like a spell or something”Amity was confused and she kept trying to pronounce it in different ways.Luz looked at her and laughed,Amity was glad she was laughing again and Amity couldn’t help but smile too,even if she had no idea what was going on.Luz’s happy vibes were contagious...she was like a bright light illuminating everyone she comes in contact with,giving them happiness and warmth.

“it means happy birthday in Spanish,my aunt gave this to me last year for my birthday it has money inside and i kept it here.”Luz took out some small pieces of paper with different numbers like 20 and 50 on them,Amity guessed this is what Human money looks like.

“What is Spanish?”Amity looked up at Luz again,humans were so different yet also so similar to witches.

“oh! it’s a language,we have a lot of languages on earth and i speak both English and Spanish.”

“oh that makes sense I guess.”Amity smiled back at Luz,she was still slightly confused but she can ask more about it later.

“we can use this money to buy some food at the supermarket”Luz smiled and then gasped “we have to cover your ears! just like I did when I first went to the boiling aisles” Amity touched her ears and then looked at Luz “well I don’t really have anything to wear” Amity frowned at the thought that she wouldn’t be able to go with Luz.

“Aww don’t be sad” Luz grinned “I have something you can wear”Luz opened the closet again and looked around until she finally pulled something out...it was one of her cat hoodies.

“you’re gonna look so cute in this!!” Luz couldn’t stop grinning,Amity didn’t think it was possible for someone to smile this big but Luz’s smile literally went from ear to ear.Amity blushed at Luz’s saying she’ll look cute..

_ Maybe wearing the hoodie won’t be so bad _

Luz handed the hoodie to Amity “um it might be a little big on you I hope it’s fine” Luz nervously put her hand behind her head and red filled her cheeks. 

Amity put the hoodie on and it was a little big on her but she felt safe in it...maybe it’s because it smelled and reminded her of Luz. “It’s okay...it’s perfect” She looked at Luz and Luz stepped forward and slowly put her hands around Amity’s neck.Amity’s eyes widened and she looked away.

_ What is she doing? _

Luz lifted up the hood and put it around Amity’s head making sure her ears weren’t visible.She kept her arms around Amity’s neck for a few more seconds.She felt so warm and safe being so close to Luz.It was like being near soft warm fire during the winter...everything around you is cold and scary but you know you’ll be safe near the fire...but you also have to be careful and make sure you don’t get too close or you’ll get burned.

_ I shouldn’t get attached to her...she’ll never feel the same way _

Amity turned her head back to look at Luz and it was silent as they just looked in each other’s eyes.Soft,mysterious,brown eyes looking deep into bright,golden,lost eyes.Luz broke the silence with a soft smile”You really do look cute in my hoodie”

Amity could feel the heat rising in her cheeks she didn’t know what to say,“thanks..you’re very cute too”

_ oh god why am i so awkward  _

Luz simply smiled “come on let’s get ready to go on another adventure to the supermarket!!Another adventure for wizard apprentice Luz Noceda and her mighty cute sidekick,Amity Blight!!”

Amity smiled but the only thought going through her head at the moment was

_ Can i kiss you? _

———————————————————————

“Come on follow me there’s a supermarket around here we just need to get back into the city”Luz led Amity away from the cabin and into the woods.

The trees were so big and full with bright vibrant green leaves,the sky was also a bright blue with almost no clouds in sight.Amity also saw the birds that were singing earlier,they flew around, it was almost like they were dancing in the sky.And then she looked in front of her to see Luz...smiling and laughing she was so happy and full of life.Amity almost laughed at the fact that Luz was so excited to show Amity something as simple as a store.Luz was able to take joy in and appreciate the little things in life,that was one of the things that caused Amity to fall in love with her.

Amity started to feel jealous...everything around her was bright and filled with joy while she was stuck being sad and the the one person that gave her happiness...she couldn’t touch without her skin turning lifeless and dull

_ It isn’t fair _

Amity couldn’t take her eyes off all the life going on around her,the trees and plants,the birds,the little animals in the woods when suddenly she heard a twig snap and a thud.She looked in front of her and saw Luz on the floor.

“Luz!” Amity quickly went by her side making sure she wasn’t hurt.

“Are you okay??” Worry started to creep into Amity’s voice.She thought maybe Luz shouldn’t be walking this much 

Luz gave a half smile “yeah i’m okay I ,uh tripped...i’ll be fine though don’t worry! We can keep going” 

Amity was still worried,Luz looked like she hasn’t been feeling well for a while.

Why won’t she just tell me if something’s wrong?

“Luz are you sure? Maybe i could go by myself and get you some food i’m sure i could figure out how to get some stuff” Amity knew this was a lie she knew her anxiety would make her freak out,she’s never been here before and the thought of going without Luz made her head hurt,but she had to try for Luz.

_ I need to keep her safe  _

“No Amity it’s okay,really it’s not that far i’ll be fine you don’t have to go alone,besides you’re hungry too it wouldn’t be fair for you to go alone.”

But Amity felt that was Luz was dealing with has more to do with than hunger.

“okay...if you say so but let’s walk slow okay?” Luz gave Amity a small smile and nodded “yeah sure” Luz slowly got up and continued to follow the path to get out of the woods.

After about 10 minutes they were back in town.

“Wow.” Amity looked around.It was so different than the boiling aisles,there were buildings and houses everywhere.People walked by,all the people were so different too...some were laughing with their friends or family,some were walking alone,some looked happy and some looked sad.There was something new to look at everywhere Amity looked,even the houses all looked different. 

She turned to look at Luz and she saw Luz smiling at her.

_ While i was looking at everything around us was Luz just looking at me? _

“It’s pretty isn’t it? And this is just a town,we have big cities too.Those are even prettier,especially at night when all the lights on the buildings light up.Maybe i can take you one day” Luz grinned again but it looked like it was taking all her strength to smile.

_ She isn’t okay but i don’t know what’s wrong. _

“Yeah i would love for you to take me some day” Amity smiled back.

Luz pointed forward “come one the supermarket is just a few blocks that way then we can get some yummy food and go back to the cabin.Oh! Do you like ramen noodles?! I really love the spicy ones! Have you ever had any?” 

Amity giggled a little Luz was rambling again,

“um maybe they have noodles on the boiling aisles but i’m not sure if they would be the same as the ones you have.Maybe i can try some, but i don’t like spicy food!!” Amity stuck her tongue out and laughed “Yuck! Did you know once Edric and Emira made me eat a hot pepper as a dare once! They’re both so mean i don’t know why you’re friends with them” Amity rolled her eyes and laughed again.

“Oh my god really??Poor little Amity couldn’t handle a little heat”Luz started laughing too.

“A little heat??? That was probably the worlds hottest pepper i’m not even joking!”

After a few seconds Amity stopped laughing and looked down at the floor.

_ I miss them  _

A tear escaped Amity’s eye.

“You miss them right?I miss them too...i miss everyone”Luz looked at Amity tears were forming in her eyes too.

“Yeah...but we’ll find a way back i know we will ,besides finding our way back will be another adventure with wizard apprentice Luz Noceda...and her sidekick Amity Blight” Amity blushed and Luz smilied.

_I wish i could hold her hand_


End file.
